Skittles and a Ferret
by Ten-Second-Tom
Summary: Sora, now 21, lives on his own. Things were normal until a friend of a friend, Riku, needs a place to stay for 'business' reasons. Riku knows Sora is Gay. Sora knows Riku is not. Can such a confined living space house the two of them civily? YAOI SoRiku :
1. So It's Sora

Hello. My name is Sora. I am twenty-one and I live on my own, in a large apartment complex by the ocean in California. Since I have lived here, I have had exactly one bad day. And it was only bad because I spilled my Cheerios.

I just so happen to **hate** life.

Oh God. Nobody understands my pain. I have a stalker named Kairi that lives in the apartment complex a few blocks away from mine, and I am now being forced to share my apartment with one of Tidus's friends. Why you ask? Because he can't find an open apartment at the moment and with Tidus having three roommates already, his place was NOT an option.

Stupid Tidus.

But to be quite honest, slashing all of the drama, I hated life because of its complete lack of excitement. Sure I had an awesome job and awesome friends, but nothing ever happened to me that I would type up in a blog on the interweb, because I felt it was so amazing and fun-filled, that the world needed to know about it. I needed something to blog about.

I yawned, sitting up in my bed, shifting my eyes to stare at the red numbered alarm clock on my bedside table; it read one pm. It was _**so**_ early! Lying down, I tried to go back to sleep, but the restlessness of my hungry ferret Triplo kept me awake.

"Triplo!! Why the hell are you up so early…?" I swore swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. At the moment, I was only wearing my black and white checkered boxer shorts. Whatever. It wasn't like that guy was coming today. Even if he was….

Who could resist my sexy body?

My cherry wood floors creaked as I made my way down the stairs and into my kitchen, and emptied a packet of Friskies into Triplo's bowl. The now ecstatic Trip' scampered over to his newly acquired food, and started to eat.

"You're going to get fat you skinny bastard." I mumbled. Trip paid me no mind. He knew that with as much junk food and booze I consumed, my body would go to crap before his would just off of too much Friskies.

Stupid ferret.

I sat down in a cushioned chair at my table, and sipped a cup of black coffee I had just made myself. I was about to take another sip when the annoyingly happy voice of my stalker came from my doorway.

"_**Sorraaaaaa!!"**_ She screeched from the front room. "Someone is here to _**seeeee youuuu!**_!"

I groaned standing, and dragged myself to the door. "Who the hell is it Kairi…?" I asked.

Apparently, my question wasn't necessary. In my doorway stood a tall, lean, silver haired boy, holding two suitcases.

"This Sora; is your new roommate! Riku!" She exclaimed.

_**I hate Kairi**_**.**

"The name is Sora. There's a guest room somewhere upstairs. Make yourself at home. And don't be distracted by my hot body. I know it's hard not to stare, as Kairi has proven to us, but if you are going to, please ask." I said bluntly. Sure I sounded like a jerk of sorts, but I couldn't help it. What was so special about this guy? What sort of excitement was he supposed to bring into my life?

The now pink Riku raised and eyebrow. "Upstairs? Sure." He said, ignoring my other comments completely.

Riku quickly made his way past me, and started his way up the stairs.

"Ha. Sora, you do realize he is straight right? Of course I would never believe it, but he swears up and down he wouldn't even LOOK at anything without a set of these and a vaj." Kairi snorted, grabbing her chest.

I thought about that for a second, a little disgusted by Kairi's chest grabbing, and remembered the black, muscle-emphasizing shirt Riku was wearing.

"No straight man would wear a shirt _**that**_ tight." I said trying to shut the door.

"Humph." She replied ever so wittily.

I slammed the door and locked it out of fear of her wanting to play _**Disturbia**_ again with me. I walked back into my kitchen to find, none other than Triplo, drinking my coffee.

"Well. Fuck you to!" I muttered, slapping my ferret to the ground.

After making myself a new cup of coffee, and reading the newspaper, I started my way upstairs. Now, usually when I walk upstairs the only thing I hear is the creaking of the wood beneath my feet. But as I made my way up today, I heard singing.

_**What the fuck?? **_I thought smirking.

Slowly, I worked my way top step, and poked my head into the guest room. What I saw was the most hilarious thing I had seen in a long time.

Riku sat in the chair by his dresser, and leaned into the mirror, a straightener in his hand, and the off tune melody of " Simple and Clean" escaping his lips.

"A straightener?" I asked stifling a laugh, clearly interrupting his concentration.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at me. "You think this hair straightens itself? Um, I don't think so." He scoffed, turning his attention back to the mirror.

My grin widened as I exited the room, closing the door behind me.

"And Kairi said he was straight..."

______________________

**TST-- So here it is. The first chapter of the edited Skittles and A Ferret. Some of the changes are noticeable, and some of them are very little and you probably won't catch them. : ) I appreciate All of you who read and reviewed, and loved and the old, rough Skittles, but I'm sure this one is a little easier on the eyes. I also noticed some plot holes, so I suggest re-reading it just in case there is something you will need to know that I didn't mention before. I don't expect a whole new bunch of reviews, but it would be nice to receive a few. : )**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Photography

Around four pm, I was dressed in a pair of loose, dark wash jeans, and a white button down shirt. I started briskly down the stairs, pulling my arm through my black Batman messenger bag, and to the front door. I had work that afternoon.

I slipped into my plain white Etnies (compliments of Tidus), and ran into the living room to a very serious looking Riku.

"I have work today, so feel free to help yourself to anything you want I guess." I told him quickly.

"Kay bye." He stated robotically, not even turning his attention away from the Discovery Channel to look at me.

Without a response, I turned away, and walked out the door. I had to get to the studio.

_**Look it's Riku!**_

"You're going to live with my buddy Sora."

These words had meant nothing to me. I didn't care who it was, so long as the person proved to be worth living with. Axel had told me that I wouldn't be sorry, and that he was surprised I didn't already know him, since all of our friends did. But I suppose it didn't matter as long as I got what I was there for. I was just hoping that this Sora person would prove to be as interesting of a roommate as Tidus and Axel had promised earlier that day.

About one-thirty pm I was in a cab on my way to meet my new roommate. Soru? Sori? Eh. I couldn't remember. But I didn't choose to dwell on it because I was sure that if he had any courtesy at all, he would introduce himself. I suppose that's what gay men would think. Yea. Tidus told me he was gay. But…wasn't that the point? Well, of me being there. Yea I had lived with Axel for a while. Well, a few years, but I needed someone new someone for my plan. Axel wouldn't do for obvious reasons…reasons that I didn't want to think about. I needed a new start, and that's exactly what this Soru was going to provide for me.

I had originally planned to stay with Kairi, and just watch this Sori from a distance, but in the end, I had decided that wouldn't do. I needed to be up close and personal with my subject.

And I mean, come on. Kairi's? We all know that if I stayed there, in the end I would be suing due to intentional rape. I suppose you could say…we had history together. Those long days of high school were memories that even my therapist said would be best to try and suppress.

The cab came to a stop in front of the peach colored town houses. They looked nice enough.

"RIKU!" A girly voice yelled. Shit. Kairi was here to greet me.

Yaaaayyy.

Getting out of the car, I was pummeled into the ground by the auburn haired girl.

"Kairi! Good to see you!!"

_Not._

"It's been such a long time!"

_Not long enough._

" TOO long Riku!" She giggled, helping me up and out of her death hug.

I bet I have AIDS now. Great. On top of staying with a complete stranger while intentionally using him, I have AIDS from hugging Kairi. Just GREEEATTT.

I walked around to the back of the cab, grabbed my bags and followed Kairi into the town house. After waiting in the elevator with unbearable chatter from Kairi, we reached the top floor. Kairi scurried off to the door at the end of the hallway, and opened it, screaming for…. Sora was it?

I slowly walked over to Kairi's side, as a man who looked about my age came to the door, in nothing but his boxers.

Now, I have been told not to judge a book by its cover, but I couldn't help but think of two words when I saw him.

Lazy ass.

"The name is Sora. There's a guest room somewhere upstairs. Make yourself at home. And don't be distracted by my hot body. I know its hard not to stare, as Kairi has proven to us, but if you are going to, ask." He said bluntly.

What the hell was that? I could feel my face turn red from anger, though I'm sure he thought it was from embarrassment. What the fuck ever.

"Upstairs? Sure." I said trying to make as little eye contact as possible.

I hurried upstairs with my two bags and into the room with the open door. Inside, was a nice queen sized bed, with a white down comforter, and about five pillows. There was a dresser with a mirror on it, and a T.V in the wall. It was pretty nice overall. I looked into the mirror to find my hair was somewhat frizzy.

_**I had better fix that before anybody else sees me**__. _I thought.

I opened my smaller bag, and pulled out a black and gold straightener and plugged it into the wall next to the mirror. Sitting down in the chair that was there, I waited patiently for it to heat up.

Deciding that the quiet wait was too much of a bore, I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a small radio, and plugged it in next to the straightener. Luckily for me my favorite song was playing. And of course, when my song is on, it is absolutely inevitable for me to burst out in song. And it was **Simple and Clean**. It's catchy!

"_**When you walk away!**_

_**You don't hear me sayyyy**_

_**PLEASSSSEEE OH BABY!**_

_**DON'T GO… simple and clean is**_

_**The way that you're making**_

_**Me feel tonight,**_

_**It's harrrd to let it go…"**_

I continued singing, but now my straightener had heated up, and I was fixing my frizz, until I heard snorts from someone in my doorway.

"A straightener?" Sora asked grinning.

"What? You think this hair straightens itself?" I asked appalled.

Puh-lease. My hair is way to nice to be naturally straight.

With a snobbish grin Sora shrugged at me, leaving me to my privacy

_**Woah Scene Skip!!**_

Around four pm, I had finished unpacking my things and was downstairs watching the Discovery Channel. A special about ferrets was on. Oh how I loved ferrets.

I sat quietly, intent on finding out what not to feed your ferret. I had given Sora's ferret a skittle earlier. I was afraid it might die.

A moment later, I heard Sora enter the room.

"I have work today, so feel free to help yourself to anything you want I guess." He informed me.

"Kay bye." I stated bluntly, not looking up from the television.

_**Look it's Sora!**_

I walked swiftly into the studio. I was late. But it didn't matter, what the hell could they do at the photo shoot without their photographer? Yes. I am a photographer. It's always been my dream, I guess.

"I'm here people!" I shouted through the studio.

Almost instantly, people started scurrying around in complete chaos, getting the models for the first shot ready. I had told them ahead of time what I wanted them to look like, and for once, they got my vision correct. As one of the workmen handed me my camera, I strutted over to the models. Today, they were dressed in masquerade.

"Ok. I want you four to look _**mysterious**_. Not constipated. _**Mysterious**_. Ok?" I said, trying to put it into the simplest terms for the simple-minded models.

"Ok Sora!" They nodded happily.

I took a few steps back, waiting for them to tie on their black and silver masks. I was friends with the designer of these clothes, and was absolutely stunned with what he had done with it.

"Sora!! Dah-ling!" Called a voice. Speak of the devil.

"Kadaj! I was just admiring your clothing, and mask style. What perfection." I complemented, actually telling the truth about what I thought for once.

"Aw, how sweet of you to say."

He leaned in closer, as we kissed each other's cheeks.

Kadaj and I didn't often speak causally, due to each other's rather busy schedules. Well, more like, HIS busy schedule. I was free most of the time.

"Well, Sora, We'll talk later. It looks like your models are ready!" He giggled, walking off.

"Later!" I grinned.

"Ok ladies, Give me mysterious!!"

-Snap-

-Snap-

-Snap-

"Good! Good! I love it! Keep it up darlings!"

-Snap-

-Snap-

-Snap-

After about fifty-three shots later, we were finished, and it was time for me to take my work back to my house, so I could pick the best ones. Which of course were all of them, but what could I do. The magazines only wanted three of them. Damn magazines.

I arrived at home around nine pm. I walked in to find the most delectable smell wafting in the air. I shut the door quietly, and walked into the kitchen, to find Riku throwing different spices onto something that looked like chicken in a frying pan.

"Why hello Sora!" He said happily. "I'm making food for both of us; A way of showing my appreciation for your hospitality."

Grinning stupidly form ear to ear, I walked over, and sat down at the bar.

"Well. It smells delicious." I stated sniffing at the fumes that were drifting by me.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said quietly.

About fifteen or twenty minutes later, we were sitting at my table, eating the delicious food he had made. He was an excellent chef.

Triplo ran circles around my feet trying to find any scrap of food that I may have dropped. I slipped him a piece of broccoli, which he refused by taking a nice bite of my hand.

"Fuck! Damn it Triplo!" I yelled.

Before I had time to stand, Riku was already at my medicine cabinet, pulling out peroxide and Band-Aid.

"Ferrets hate broccoli." He said, bending down on his knee, pulling my hand towards him. Soaking my unused cloth napkin h in the peroxide, he wrapped my bleeding hand with it, until he was satisfied with its cleanliness. Taking the cloth off, he opened the rather large Band-Aid, and placed over my wound.

I was about to pull my hand away, when he did something I never thought I would see a straight man do.

He gently pulled my hand up to his lips, and kissed my hand, atop the Band-Aid where my bite was.

"All better?" He smiled, looking up at me.

"Yea…Thanks." I said sheepishly. I could feel the red rising to my face. When he turned around to go back to his own seat, it was then I realized what a nice body HE had. I could see through his shirt he had abs cut to perfection. And no doubt were his arms muscular. But he wasn't that overly buff muscular that you saw on the exercise equipment infomercials. He was the sexy, "I work out but no one knows" lean muscular.

It was then I realized that maybe I would be the one distracted.

**TST-- Well here it is. Chapter two of the revised Skittles! I hope you enjoyed it, and aren't too upset with the changes. : ) I hope to receive reviews from all of you! Even if I don't, hits are good too. Just as long as you enjoyed it. : )**


	3. Scrumptious Darling

The next morning went better than I had expected. It was Saturday, so I wasn't forced to wake up until about 2 Pm. I was rather shocked that I had not been woken up by Triplo's persistent attempts to be fed at that very moment; his desire for me to kill him being his incentive.

Yawning, I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to my tile-covered bathroom. I stripped down and jumped in the shower. I wondered what Riku was doing…probably still asleep if he had any sense. I sighed, my dripping brown locks hanging loosely in my face. Life was rather bothersome lately. My deadlines for the recent photos I had taken were moved up, I was being called in all the time, and just when I think I have a few minutes to myself, someone calls me for some odd job of sorts. This was getting ridiculous.

To be honest, _**I**_ was sick... sick and tired of being the only plank that holds the bridge of photography.

And wait! I almost forgot. I had, RIKU to invade my space. Yea. He was cute. But seriously, who just agrees to move into a complete strangers house? I mean it's just not done! But what was I to do? I was stuck, in a two-bedroom condo, with a complete stranger. A completely adorable stranger…. No! I didn't like him. I didn't know him! But he's so…innocent looking…. AH! He's probably far from it. He's straight nonetheless! But what did it matter? He probably liked Kairi. Every poor new soul that came into this apartment building fell for her at least once. But being the whore she was, she slept with them and left. Psh. What was so great about Kairi? She was annoying, she dressed weird, and she was like a deformed elf that craved attention 24/7.

I was Jealous. I could be annoying! I could be an attention whore! But…it didn't matter. Riku didn't matter. Or at least he shouldn't.

Climbing out of the water, I dried myself off and pulled on a pair of baggy denims and a black wife-beater, with a white open-buttoned over shirt. Downstairs I could hear the sound of the Discovery Channel. What was with him? Was there something so completely amazing about the Discovery Channel that I was missing?

_**Does he ever stop watching the damn television? **_I thought.

I made my way to the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with the silver haired man on my couch. Hungry, I walked over to my fridge, but as I was about to open the door, my bell rang. Now that I was fully awake with the excitement of having a visitor, I pranced over to greet whoever it was.

My excitement was short lived. When I reached the door and opened it, the bitch face that belonged to Kairi only disappointed me.

"Oh. It's you. What do you need?" I asked impatiently.

"Riku called me. He said he needed to ask me something. Though I don't understand why he couldn't have just asked me over the phone. Ugh. Men." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure sure. You're jus-"

"My question..." Purred the silken voice from behind me. Before I had a chance to turn around and see what he was doing, a pale lanky arm draped around my shoulder dangling precariously above my mid-section.

"…Was if you wanted to come to dinner with me tonight?" He asked, his lips curling into a mischievous smirk.

I could have died. The man-candy that was staying at 'MY' apartment, which kissed 'MY' hand, had just asked out the most annoying whore-bag ever!

"Excuse me while I go throw up." I coughed.

"Sure." Kairi responded, her little she-devil spirits rising.

"Alright. I'll see you at 7:30." Riku waved, and closed the door, strutting triumphantly back to his place on the couch.

"_**What **_was that?" I asked, a hand on my hip, the other pointing to the front door.

"What was what?"

"You seemed like you were grateful to get away from that whor-" I stopped myself, before I said anything too offending. "...That girl when you first came here. What's your deal?"

"You have only known me for a couple of hours. Don't worry about it. Who I like isn't affecting you. Why dwell on it?"

After a moment of silence, my mind blank of a smart remark, I started trudging upstairs to my room. Triplo sensing my discomfort, followed close to my heels. Once in my room I shut; or rather, slammed, the door behind me, and dropped onto my bed.

"Trip…phone…" I groaned. Slowly, Triplo took the lime green cordless into his mouth, and dropped it next to my head, Giving me a few, "Cheer up" Licks on the cheek as well.

I punched in a few numbers and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Eh…Axel quit! Sorry about that.

"Hey Roxas. Its Sora."

"Axel! It's Sora! Get the other phone! NO! It's not down there!!!" He screamed frantically into the mouthpiece. " Hey, Put the whipped-cream back while you're over there…. Oh, how are you Sora?"

"Ew…Um, I'm fine." I responded, a slight grimace erupting on my face.

"Hey, Roxas, do you want to come over tonight? I think I have the night off."

"Oh! I want to come! Roxy!! Make Sora invite me to!!!" Yelled another, slightly childish voice.

"Um, Can Axel come too?"

I could just see Roxas smirking through the phone.

"Sure. If you promise to keep it pg-13."

"Will do. Axel!! Pg-13. Got it memorized?" He laughed, mocking his red haired boyfriend.

"Ok. See you at…. 7:30."

"Great! Bye!!!! OH! Axel! Bring the chocolate syrup and Ben and Jerry's up here. Those boys like to have fun too…" He sang.

-click-

I was utterly disgusted to know anymore of the two lovers sick…_plans_, to say the least.

After a few minutes of sulking in my room, I finally decided to go downstairs and flaunt the fact of my having friends over. As my hand touched the cold silver doorknob, I heard Riku's voice coming from his open door. I stepped out into the hallway, and crept against the wall to Riku's room. It sounded like he was on the phone. Who with though?

"Yea… Uh huh… Really? Well ok. Oh wow, I _have_ to tell you about my new roommate. Yea. Yea. Well, His name is Sora. I've heard that he was crazy from some friends. Yea. Something about spilled Cheerios or something..…" My eyes widened at his comment. Did the entire world know about my ONE little outburst!? Sure it happened when I was half naked and getting my mail, but come _**on**_!

"Uh huh, Yep. But he does have the coolest ferret though. Its name is Triplo. Like Triple maybe? I don't know. I will have to ask about that one. Ha-ha."

I cursed under my breath. Damn Trip _**always**_ got more attention… him and his fuzziness….

"But anyway, yea. I'm only down here for 'You-know-what.' And then I'm gone. But, I have to admit. He is kind of cute. Yea. Abs man, abs. Ha-ha. Well, I will talk to you later. Yea. Bye."

I heard the quiet sound of the phone returning to the receiver.

Abs? MY abs? Hee-hee.

With my sudden urge to talk to Riku about what I had just heard, I swung my body in the doorway, a grin occupying my face.

"So Riku, tell me about this cute roommate of yours?"

I assume that I startled the tall silver haired boy, because almost instantly, He jumped around, and flung the cordless phone at my face, knocking me to the floor.

"Ow…" I groaned, my hands flying to my head. "If someone phoned for me, you could have just called my name…."

"Shit." Riku cursed under his breath.

The silver haired hottie stood out of his chair, and kneeled beside me, helping me sit up. I could feel the swelling and redness of the newly acquired welt that was forming underneath my fingers.

"Sorry Sora…. you just startled me. Here, let me look at it." He commanded.

Riku turned my head to him, cupping my face in his hands, and bringing my it closer to his own, as he examined my face for any extreme injury. I was rather content with our current position, and hoped that he would keep it a bit longer than he intended. I knew my face was red from the phone incident, so my blushing was more than likely mistaken for phone redness.

Riku touched a part of my forehead making me cringe.

"OW!" I screeched in pain.

"Sorry! Here, Lets go get you some ice." He suggested.

Riku stood, pulling me up with him, placing my arm around his shoulder for unneeded support. I could feel his warmth of his skin through our shirts. Needless to say, it sent more than enough shivers up my spine. With every step, my breath became shorter. With every one of Riku's breaths, my heartbeat became faster.

When we finally made it into the kitchen he sat me down in one of the table's chairs and went to the freezer in search of one of my many ice packs. Riku pulled one out, and knelt next to me, shutting the freezer door behind him. He pressed the ice pack to my forehead.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. "I can take care or myself though. And hey, it's 7:15. You need to get ready for your date with Kairi."

"Oh yea. .Um...if you're sure…" He said rather glumly.

"I mean…That is if you're still up to it. I mean, If you are, which I assume you are, It would be a smart thing to do because you said you would see her at 7:30 so it would only be natural if you went right now to get ready and then go get her…so you won't be late." I babbled. "And, You need to straighten your hair again. It's looking kind of frizzy."

Yes. I babble. I can't help it. It happens when I'm trying to figure out which emotion I should be feeling at the moment.

"No. It doesn't take that long to do my hair. At least it doesn't take me as long to do it, as a gay man would!" He joked.

The sound of something hitting skin echoed throughout the kitchen.

Riku lay on the floor, his hand over his own swollen face, and my ice pack at his feet.

"I DO take offense to gay jokes thank you." I fumed.

I stood grabbing my ice pack off the floor, and shoving it in his face. I walked over to the freezer and grabbed another pack out, and pressed it to my own face. Riku picked himself up and sat in the chair across from mine.

Somewhere between our dirty looks and huffs of anger, I felt a burst of joy in the very pit of my stomach. Here I was. Riku's face a complete mess. My face a complete mess, with ice packs that gave our noses frostbite, alone. No one spoke but we were together. Like friends sort of. Or acquaintances in pain together. But still, together.

"I'm not sorry straight man."

"I am…."He said quietly, his head dropping.

Well damn. Now I felt bad.

Silence.

More silence…

And even more fuck ass silence.

And then…the phone. It was ringing.

"Riku, You get it. I have recently developed a phone phobia."

Sighing reluctantly the straight man stood and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh…it's 7:30 already? Um, I'm going to have to take a rain check Kairi. I'm not feeling to well…. no, Sora didn't poison me. All right. Thanks for understanding. Okay. Bye."

Riku placed the phone back on the receiver and turned back to me.

"There. No more date with Kairi. Happy, Oh Gay one?" He asked, a smug look on the side of his face that wasn't covered with the ice.

"Yes." I grabbed the phone from the base, punched in a few numbers, and pressed it to my own ear.

"Hey Roxas, Well I was just calling to tell you not to come over…I was called in to work. So, I guess call me if you want whenever you get this message. Later." I hung the phone up and smirked.

"Happy?"

"Um, didn't know you had plans, but yes." Riku scoffed.

More silence.

I had to break it.

"SO you think I'm cute?"

"Adorable." He smiled.

"…Says the straight one."

"No really I do."

I sighed, slightly annoyed at his persistency, and scooted my chair towards his, stopping only when our knees met. Slowly, I reached up, running my hand up his thigh.

"Still think I'm adorable?"

"Yes." He told me. Though despite his words I could feel his body tense under my touch. Heh. I could even see the beads of nervous sweat forming on the uncovered half of his forehead. I then moved my hand further, nearer to his, shall we say, area of sensitivity. As I was about to touch the area, a cold hand stopped mine.

"Adorable as in cute, as in a friendly way. Not…_**your**_ way."

"OH. MY. GOD."

Oh crap.

"My God too Roxas." I sighed, not looking up. I withdrew my hand from its very…_**exciting**_ place, and folded my arms across my chest.

"You left a message on my phone, not to come, because you were on a BOOTY CALL!"

"There is no booty call Axel."

Riku glanced over at me with a look of confusion."

"Axel, Roxas, This is Riku. Riku, these two are… more or less, two of my three best friends." I introduced quietly.

"UGH! Sora! Why must you lie to me?" Axel was now on his knees next to me, gripping my hand as if for life.

"You were SO on a booty call! B double O ty call!" He screeched.

"Sora!!! Axels spelling things again!! Make him stop! Whenever I try, we always end up having se-" I had escaped Axel's death grip in time to cover Roxas's mouth before he scared my Riku. I mean Riku. No my Riku. Just Riku, away

"Roxas! Please!" As I said this, I felt something warm and wet on my hand.

"EW! Roxas! You_** LICKED**_ me!!" I screamed, pulling back and wiping his slobber on his shirt.

"Still," Axel continued, " You are on a booty call. Why must you lie? I understand them. How do you think I met Roxas?" He asked.

"Well…. there was more to it than that. But we are NOT getting into that." Roxas sighed.

I shook my head in disapproval. Though the way that Roxas and Axel met was still a little confusing to me, I just didn't understand why they couldn't shut up. They went on and on and on. I needed them to shut up. I needed them gone. But how? There was no way they would leave willingly, and I didn't know how to get them to leave with force. Maybe this was a, "if you can't beat them, join them" scenario?

"Axel, Roxas, if you promise me that the next time I tell you _**not**_ to do something, you don't do it, you can stay for dinner." I told them, feigning a grin.

"YAY!! Sora is going to cook for us!"

"What about me" A voice said from the kitchen doorway.

"Scrumptious?!" The two lovers said in unison.

"Scrumptious?" Riku asked. Just by Riku's expression I could tell he was confused beyond belief.

"That's MR. Scrumptious to you!" The man hissed, his hands on his hips.

Riku's jaw dropped. It was time for me to cut in.

"And what makes you think you can just barge in here like that Demyx? Go back to your water park."

"But Sora!!!! I miss you!!! And don't call me Demyx! Only Tidus calls me that. For the rest of you its Scrumptious…for some Mr. Scrumptious." He glared.

Riku stood and tip toed out of the kitchen. And up to his room from what I could hear.

"Demyx, just go!" I blared angrily.

"Its scrumptious! And wouldn't it be polite to invite _**all**_ of your guests to dinner?"

"Actually, It's guest. Not guest_**s**_ as in plural. Roxas and I have just realized we have an important matter to attend to. Okay Bye."

The two lovers quickly made way for the door. Leaving me alone with Scrumptious.

"Fine Demyx. You can stay and eat. But you have to be nice to Riku."

"Why? It's not like, HE dated you. I did."

"Yea? Well. We broke up. It's already over, for more obvious reasons you cheating whore. " I reminded him.

_**Woah Scene Skip!!**_

Dinner was quiet. No one spoke. The only thing that made sound was the scratching of the plate. As in one. As in Riku's plate. He was the only on that was not phased by the awkward tensity of the room. This would be because he was straight. And didn't care if my ex was trying to stare him down.

"Pass the peas." I asked. Though, it was very clear I didn't need them due to my untouched plate. Someone needed to break the silence.

Riku nodded, and reached for the bowl, though Scrumptious had snatched them up so fast, even Riku had to double check what had just happened.

"Here, _darrrrrrrrrling_." Demyx drew out the word, as if he was trying to taste each letter.

I took the peas and set them down.

"Its Sora, Demyx."

"Its Scrumptious, darling."

"Sora, Demyx."

"Scrumptious, Darling."

"Demyx"

"Darling"

"Demyx"

"Darling"

"Demyx"

"Darling"

"Demyx"

"Darling"

"DAMNIT!" I screamed.

"It was for a month! We dated for a month Demyx. I've had Triplo for more than a month Dammit! And not only that, you hurt way more than just one person in that relationship, which is probably some kind of accomplishment, I which you got your ass beat for!" I stood, knocking my chair over, and stormed off into the kitchen.

Demyx sighed.

Riku stared.

Looking up, Scrumptious had a look of murderous intent in his eye.

"I know what you're up to Riku. And if you do anything to make that boy hurt, so help me, I will hunt you down." Demyx threatened.

"You haven't any idea what I'm up to, if anything at all. I'm simply here on business."

"Yea? Tidus tells me different."

"Dammit Tidus…"Riku cursed under his breath.

"Look. Stop what your doing." Scrumptious commanded. "And just make Sora happy. He deserves it. "

"I'm straight." Riku added firmly.

"Well…" Demyx said, standing and opening the front door"

"That's what all of the other said before meeting Sora too."

**TST-- Well here it is. The third chapter of the revised edition. I hope you all enjoyed it, and aren't too upset with any changes I've made! I hope to hear your comments on it! **

**Thanks for reading, as always! **


	4. Venice?

I sat in the kitchen, a glass of wine in my hand, as my "guest" sat out in the dining room. Would he ever leave?

"Sora?" Riku called

"What?" I snapped.

"Scrumptious…I mean Demyx...I mean…that man, is gone. You can come out now." He informed me.

Sighing, I opened the kitchen door and walked out into the dining room. I was about to walk over to where Riku was standing to give a million apologies, when the phone started ringing.

"Its probably Demyx…" I scoffed.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sora. It's Cloud."

"Oh…how are you?" I asked, Almost gagging as those words came out of my mouth.

"Wonderful my lovely. So get this, I overheard Kadaj and our dear boss Sephiroth talking, and apparently they are going to choose one of us to go to Venice to expand the company."

"That's great." I mused.

"Great? It's fantabulous. It's Venice Sora. Venice _**ITALY.**_ How can you not be absolutely ecstatic?" He asked.

"I would rather stay here then go to Venice. I love it here. Good luck with the job."

I hung the phone up and smiled.

"So I guess I should get to work on the dishes." I admitted. Man do I hate cleaning.

"No wait! What about Venice Sora?" Riku asked, stepping in my way to the table.

"Oh its nothing. Just a job offer I don't want.

"It seems like something."

"It's not.

"Sora."

"Riku.

"Sora, tell me."

"Why?"

"I will do the dishes if you do."

"Ugh...If I must." I smirked.

I sat down at the bar in the kitchen as Riku walked in and out of the dining room with dishes.

"The one on the phone was my lifetime photographer rival Cloud. He called to tell me that our boss was going to send one of us To Venice, Italy to expand the company. But I told Cloud I wasn't interested because I would much rather stay here." I explained.

But what I didn't explain was that I didn't want to leave because the man candy Riku was here. Not in Venice. I thought that maybe I owed it to myself to find a good man. I didn't exactly have the best dating history, and though some part of me knew he was, I just couldn't shake this feeling that told me Riku wasn't all straight. I needed to find out if I was right or not. And besides. If I called Kadaj and made small talk with him, I would get the job. That is, if I wanted it. But going would have to mean that things with Riku didn't work out. I kind of…wanted them to work out.

"Oh. Well, I personally would have gone to Venice. But that's just me." He smiled.

"Yea. Well, I don't even know if the job is mine anyway, and besides. Triplo hates flying..."

"Why? The Discovery Channel said ferrets loved air travel." Riku questioned, scratching his head slightly.

"Um…Long story short; Trip bit me, I got mad, Trip jumps at me, I catch him, I throw him, he lands in toilet…I 'accidentally' flushed him… he just freaks at any thoughts of being off the ground." I said sheepishly.

Riku stared at me in complete horror as I remembered that dark…dark…. toilet watery day. Triplo came trotting in the kitchen happily, completely oblivious to the fact that we were just talking about him. Riku bent down and picked up my tabby ferret, stroking him protectively.

"Don't worry Triplo. I won't let the evil Sora hurt you…. Or flush you…"He whispered to trip.

"Sure-sure. Hey, you missed a few dishes." I grinned at him, as he let Triplo scamper away at the sound of the word, 'flush'.

Riku rolled his eyes at me, and stuck the last remaining dishes into the washer. Riku had told me he was tired, and went off to bed, leaving me alone in the sparkling clean kitchen. For a while I just sat there, not really thinking about anything, but what I was going to do with my life. I mean, So far things had worked out in my favor, but I was now being faced with a challenge. Should I, Or should I not, go to Venice

It wouldn't be a horrible thing to move to Venice. I could get a nice little Villa, or town home, and go about my business. I _**did **_take Italian in high school after all.

But then again… I would be leaving Riku here all alone. And with Triplo not liking to fly and all…

That's it.

I'm staying.

I quickly finished off my glass of wine, and headed upstairs. Now what I had planned on doing was going straight to bed, being that I had work in morning. But as I was passing Riku's room, instead of seeing him asleep, I saw him doing something rather odd.

He was sitting at his desk with skittles spread all over the top. He had as pile with all the other colors, and a pile with red ones. I walked in, and leaned over his shoulder, not knowing exactly what to say except:

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm picking out the red ones of course." He replied; his eyes glued to the desk as he picked out two more.

"Well, yes I see that. But why?" I asked again.

"Well, on the discovery channel, it says red dye is bad for the colon. So, I decided I needed to make my colon happy. And I always have some skittles before bed. Kind of a long story why, but I've always done it. And of course, as I found out on the ferret special, ferrets like skittles. So lucky for Triplo, he gets my red ones!" He explained.

Oh great. Spare your colon, but kill Triplo's. Nice.

"Oh, that reminds me Sora! I have a Discovery Channel magazine subscription. Did it come yet?" He asked turning around, a childish grin spread across his face.

"Oh, I think it did. Well, I believe I threw it in the trash, thinking it was junk mail. Sorry." I said, not really caring.

Riku looked at me for a second, his expression unreadable. At first I thought he was undressing me with his eyes. But then he started laugh.

"Oh SORA! You're SUCH a kidder." He giggled.

My head tilted to the side somewhat, like Triplo's did when he was confused.

"Um, No. I'm not joking. Its really in the trashcan." I confirmed.

"Ah…Ah…AHHH!" Riku screamed, His skittles falling to the floor with his chair, as he stood. Riku bolted from the desk and out the door. I could hear his footsteps Going down the stairs, along with the sound of something breaking from the kitchen.

That couldn't have been good.

A few moments Later, Riku appeared in the doorway once more, panting, with a food covered magazine in his hand.

"We're ok. It's not hurt. A little messy, but still good." He said, a look of relief on his face.

"I can't believe you threw this away Sora! Its like…like…My BIBLE!" He screamed at me, shoving the disgusting looking magazine in my face.

Riku sighed, placing the book down on his bed, and started picking up the skittles that were all over the floor. I bent down, picking up a red skittle and popped it into my mouth. Riku looked at me with a horrified look.

"Your colon is unhappy. You colon killer." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and helped him pick up the rest of the skittles, and placed them back on his desk, while he picked up the magazine and sat me down next to him. Oh joy!

After about an hour of him explaining EVERY article in the Discovery Channel magazine to me, He finally told me I could go to bed. Which, I was VERY happy to do.

I walked into my room, and crawled under the covers on my bed. Sleep time for Sora.

The next day, I was forced to get up early. I had a photo shoot for the biggest magazine in California. "The Fic" is what they called it. I'm not entirely sure why, but whatever. It didn't really matter to me what they called it, as long as they signed my check.

I threw on a pair of my slightly baggy jeans; a white studded leather belt, and a black t-shirt with the word, "Photographer" on it. Nothing special. I ran downstairs, throwing on my white Pumas, on the way. Before I walked out the door, I emptied some food in a dish for Trip, next to a note for Riku that told him where I was. Not like he cared but still.

When I arrived at the studio I was greeted by a pack of models all trying to get me to help them with their clothes as if I would find anything interesting in them. Well, this lasted for half an hour until I let it slip to one of the models that I was gay, and then I started getting their numbers for shopping dates. I didn't mind, but really; is that all girls see when they look at gay men? Shopping buddies? Please. We have lives with our guy friends to. We still like most the same things straight men do. We just go about things vehemently then straight men; who tend to be more nonchalant.

Well, after I was done being attacked by models I finally started to take their pictures doing rough poses. Its not like I liked their poses. But it was what went with this magazines theme.

_**Look it's Riku!**_

I woke up the next morning to find that Sora had already left to work or something. Well. That was just fine with me. It gave me time to look. I slid out of my bed and threw on some jeans and white t-shirt. Nothing special. I yawned as I walked into Sora's room, with Triplo at my feet. Sora's ferret had seemed to taken a liking to me lately. Maybe it's because of all the skittles I had been feeding him. The Discovery Channel said it wouldn't hurt ferrets. Just make them hyper. And well, a little sugar rush never hurt anyone, right? I slowly made my way into Sora's bathroom, taking in everything I could visually. I walked into his tile-covered bathroom. The very place that he showered was more feminine than what even I had expected it to be.

He had a pink scrubby and…what was that…? Moisturizer? Oh dear GOD. This was all gold. It would be just perfect. Even Axel didn't own a moisturizer before Roxas.

I turned around to find Triplo sitting on the bathroom counter, his head tilted to the side as if he were confused about something. I ignored his look, and slipped him another red skittle, as I started to open one of the drawers on the counter.

Hair gel. A whole DRAWER full! And it was purple. And grape scented! This was way past gay. This was…was…super special awesome gay!

I picked up one of the Gel containers and stuck it in my pocket, as I pranced out of Sora's room. I had done enough snooping for one day.

I sat in my room with my radio blasting as I scribbled things in a notebook. Doodles mostly. I was about to add the finishing touches on a stick person comic I had just made, when the phone started ringing. Instead of answering I let the machine pick up.

"Hey, this is Scrumptious and I. I'm not answering the phone right now because me and him are DOING it! Leave a message after the Moan! _**UHN!"**_

"Oh wow. Well, I don't want to interrupt Sora, but I am just calling to tell you that I am opening up another branch to the company in Venice Italy. And, Lucky you Sora! You get to choose whether or not YOU want to be the President and Supervisor Of the branch in Italy! Call me back within three days, or I will choose for you! Bye!"

I smiled proudly. Sora would freak out when he found out. I'm sure that the fact that he actually got the job will change any decision he had made. But still… If he left, my project would be left unfinished. It was then I realized I needed to turn up the heat. I put down my notebook and looked around my room. I had already finished in the bathroom, but I was still a little curious. I needed something else to do. Maybe more investigating… I could find out what it was like to be a gay man…YES! That's exactly what I will do!

I hopped out of my bed and skipped back to Sora's room, trying to get the gay out of the experience. As I entered his bathroom, I knew I would have all sorts of fun. This was so COOL.

I stripped down, and jumped into the shower I had started a moment ago. In there, it was like a sanctuary to all things fruity. He had like, a whole _isle_ of fruity body wash by itself. As he did with, lotions, gels, shampoos, conditioners, etc. It was great.

I started with the shampoos. I used all of them. It smelled _**so**_ good. But I could never let a Girl smell me like this. Ha. And of course, I used **all** of the soaps, **all** of the conditioners, **all** of the lotions, and **all** of the face -wash. I was clean to say the least.

I stepped out of the shower the room smelling like a fruity explosion. I wrapped a fuzzy pink towel around my waist, and looked into the mirror. It was time to make use of the gel. I picked one of the gels out of the drawer, and started slopping it in my hair, spiking it like Sora's hair was. I looked gay. I felt gay. This was amazing.

Anyway, I finished doing my hair, and walked into the bedroom. I opened a clothes drawer and found as many brightly colored boxers as I could have ever imagined. I pulled out a pair of neatly folded lime green ones with black stripes on them, and put them on.

Sora wouldn't mind!

I walked back into my room, my hair all gelled, and Sora's boxers on, and turned on the radio, which just so happened to be playing "Sanctuary".

Unable to hold back the urge, I danced around the house, singing along with the radio.

"My sanctuary! My sanctuary!" I screamed.

_**Look! It's Tidus!**_

_**Riku! Riku! I love Riku! I think I will call Riku. **_I thought. I sped through the numbers on my phone and pressed talk.

"Hey, this is me and Scrumptious I'm not answering the phone right now because me and him are DOING it! Leave a message after the Moan! _**UHN!"**_

"Awww Riku!! I cant believe your not answering you're phone!" I whined into the receiver. "Well, I just wanted to see how your Sora exploitation thingy was going! Well, I will call later! Ciao Riku my love!" I screamed.

As I closed my phone, only these words appeared: Sora's Home.

Oops. I just blew Riku's Cover, and Sora was going to kill him. But, Riku was a smart cookie. He would be able to fix it. Also, I felt like tacos.

_**Look! It's Riku!**_

As I heard the message record on Sora's answering machine, I nearly keeled over right there.

Oh my God! I can't believe that stupid Tidus! I sprinted over to the answering machine, slamming my hands down on every button.

"Erase! Erase!"

_**Look! It's Sora!**_

"That's a wrap!" I shouted, my voice ringing through the building. I packed up my cameras, and started back to my car, not wanting any more attention from those magazine people. When I finally got home, I sped up the stairs excited to see Riku again. I walked up to my door, put my key in the lock and started to turn it.

_**Look! It's Riku!**_

I heard the key in the door start to turn.

OH NO!

I continued slamming on the buttons.

"All messages erased." The machine informed me.

Oh shit. Sora's message! But I can't tell him! He will want an answer to why I erased them! I can't! He will find out my secret!

_**Look! It's Sora!**_

I opened the door to my lovely apartment that I loved so much. I looked around, expecting to see the Discovery Channel on, but it wasn't. Instead, I saw Riku jump past me in a pair of annoying bright boxers.

_**MY**_ annoyingly bright boxers!

"RIKU! What the HELL are you doing?"

As Riku walked up to me, I smelled an explosion of fruity goodness. I had half a mind to search my home for Sam the Fruit Loops toucan.

"I'm Sora!" He grinned, pointing to his hair and my boxers.

"Well. That's just about the most fruity loop thing I have EVER seen." I smirked.

"Oh yea? Well, Leave a message after the moan! _**UHN!"**_ He screamed back.

Dammit Demyx.

"Demyx recorded that when we were still dating!" I tried to explain.

"So, I assume you guys…hee hee…did **it** all the time?" Riku giggled.

"What? I…we…they…uh, NO!" I stuttered, looking for a legit answer.

"Oooh!! Sora did it!?" Riku gasped.

"Well of course I did! But it's not like I went around putting friends underwear on!"

"Yea? Well its not like I own a skittle deprived Ferret!" Riku said, gesturing towards Triplo.

"Yea? Well I just slapped you!" I told him, as my hand went across his cheek.

With a look of horror, Riku leaned forward, and licked my face.

"Well sir. I just licked you!" He said, His expression completely blank.

At this point, I had no other choice. I had to GO THERE, no matter how childish this fight may have been. I dropped my suitcases on the floor, and bent down swiftly, my hands grabbing Riku's…well, MY boxers, and ripping them down.

When I stood up after having my view of Riku's…ahem…manhood, Riku seemed completely unaffected. As if nothing had happened at all. When I ripped his boxers down, I had expected some kind of outburst, with names being called a little along the lines of, "Gay Rapist!" Or something like that. But instead, he only spoke. Quite calmly at that!

"Well now. Look what you did. You pulled down my pants. I am naked. Shame on you sir! Shame on you." He said, turning away, the boxers still on the floor. Riku made his way upstairs, and as much as I hate to admit it, my eyes glued on his perfect ass the whole time. I can't believe such a work of art lived in MY apartment. Well, aside from my own art of course. But that was beside the point.

I picked up the boxers off the floor, and threw them up the stairs, while I walked by. I was going to need some coffee to calm myself down from the series of events that had taken place two seconds ago.

**TST-- Hooray for revised chapter four! I'm on a roll here. Oh yea**

**Scrubby-- Body scrubber thing. Loofa? Haha. **

**Well thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all, in the form of a loverly review! : )**


	5. MoogleMart

"Its about to start! Get your ass down here!" Riku yelled up the stairs.

It was around noon, and I was still trying to think of a legit excuse to get out of Riku's Discovery Channel marathon party. Even though I knew that watching it with him was inevitable, I couldn't help but try to escape my fate.

"I have herpes! I can't watch it. Come get me tomorrow!" I yelled back down at him.

"Ok! I will just call Kairi then!"

I could just _**see **_his smirk that sick, sick bastard.

Sighing, I grabbed my black NYU hoodie and started my way downstairs.

"It seems I mistook the bites on me from Trip, for herpes. No need to call Kairi!!!" I babbled frantically.

I plopped down on my comfy brown leather couch, my arms crossing automatically. I didn't want to be here, but considering I didn't want a skank whore by the name of Kairi in my home, it was the only thing I could do. Because we all know, the only effective way to a man's heart, is by keeping skanks out of the picture.

"Sora, try to be a little more optimistic." Riku stated, my pained expression obviously clear to him. "Its not like I'm asking you to watch girl on girl porn with me! I'm just asking you to go on a discovery channel adventure with me. Is that so much to ask for?"

"I suppose not. But I swear, if Kairi comes over, I will gouge your eyes out with your straightener." I threatened.

"That's the spirit Sora! Wanting to discover new ways to extract the eyeball from the socket for dissection! Have you ever thought about going into a science like that?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that I was being an ass.

Ignoring the question, I flipped the T.V on and waited for Riku to sit down.

Once both of us were settled on the couch, with Triplo seated calmly in between us, Riku was able to sit still long enough to actually concentrate on the show. The first hour was supposed to be on marsupials. Right now it was talking about the ever loveable Sugar Glider.

To my surprise, once it had gotten to the kangaroos, I couldn't look away. It was like I was being sucked into the world of Riku. It scared me.

After the first hour of non-stop marsupial fun time, there was a commercial break.

For a few minutes, Riku and I just watched the commercials in peace, but the sound of 'Music is my Hot Hot Sex' interrupted our television.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my cell phone.

I looked at the caller ID and groaned. Work was calling. I was about to flip my phone open to answer it, but Riku slipped it out of my hand.

"Today is Riku, Sora time. Don't ruin it with work." He said quietly, slipping his hand into mine.

I could feel the blood rush to my head as our hands rested happily between us, just behind Triplo.

When the marathon came back on, I could hear the faint sound of rain dancing across the pavement outside. As the show went on, the sound of water falling grew louder, as well as the sound of thunder. And with thunder, lighting always follows.

About thirty minutes into Riku's favorite part of the show, (it was talking about Ferrets of course) as if on queue, a loud crack of thunder and lighting mixed, threw out the power.

"NOOOOO!" Riku screamed.

My eyes grew large in horror. The damn storm made me have to let go of Riku's hand.

"Well. I have T-vo. We will be able to watch it when the power comes back on. Don't sweat it. But, what do you want to do now?" I asked, trying to take his mind off the complication.

"I want to curl up and die." Riku said, lying on the couch.

"Don't be so dramatic Riku. Do you want to talk?" I asked.

"I want to kill myself with a pregnant man." He mumbled.

I sighed and started walking into the kitchen. Alcohol was needed. As I walked past my phone dock, I noticed something missing.

My answering machine.

"Riku!! Where the hell is my answering machine?" I yelled into the other room.

"I don't know! Did you ask Triplo?" He called back.

"Triplo did not move my answering machine!"

"Kairi?" He asked.

"That skank did not break into MY house and steal it!"

No freaking way. I doubt it…I think…. no no no. She didn't steal it.

"Maybe it was scrumptious?" He asked once more.

"Hm…maybe…NO, NO! Riku, where did you put it?" I asked, on to his little game.

"It flew at me, so I moved out of the way, and it just happened to break into a million pieces, and because I am a good roommate I cleaned it up. There. I told you."

"RIKU! Come with me. We are going to go get a new one, so we have to make a trip to Moogle-mart."

After thirty-minutes of waiting for Riku to get ready, we were finally in the car and at Moogle-mart. We entered the front doors, and to keep him from wandering off into the candy section, I grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the electronics. As we walked down the telephone Isle, I was tempted to let go of Riku's hand; for fear that I might scare him off if I held it longer than was necessary.

That thought came and went. I decided to hang on.

"Look Sora! That one is Blue! NEON blue! I want that one!" He pointed, his eyes wide with amazement.

"I thought it was MY answering machine we were looking for." I pointed out, pulling my color enthralled Riku back on track. I walked over to where the now pouting Riku had once been standing and looked at the cute little blue answering machine. I picked it up and examined it, trying to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with it. After a full investigation, I grabbed the box from underneath the show machine, and started back towards the checkout line.

"I'm going to pay right?" Riku asked.

"Of course! You broke my old one." I reminded him.

Riku smiled and handed me a twenty-dollar bill, and walked to the end of the line, waiting for me to get through. Once I had bought my machine, we were on our way back to the apartment.

We walked inside my front door, and immediately went over to the side table to plug in the new answering machine. As soon as we plugged it in, the power, as if on queue, turned back on.

Riku sat smiling for a minute, before he heard the sound of the television flicker to life.

"Discovery Channel!" He exclaimed, jumping up to go watch the rest of the marathon.

I was just about to start recording my new voicemail message, but I heard sobbing coming from the living room. When I walked in the room, Riku was laying on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"Riku…what's wrong?" I asked, bending down to touch his shoulder.

"The marathon is over." He sobbed.

"T-vo." I said smiling.

Riku looked up, a grin soon spreading across his tear stained face.

"I love T-vo." He laughed.

I stood and started walking back to the answering machine, when a thought struck me.

"Hey Riku, since you live here to, its only fair that you have a word in the voicemail message as well!" I told him.

Riku came and kneeled on his knees beside me.

"When I say my name, say yours right after ok?" He instructed me

Though I almost put him down by saying I only wanted him to say his name, I decided to listen to what he had to say, and just change it if I didn't like it.

I nodded, and pressed the record button.

"Hey this is Riku!"

"Sora!"

"Skittles and a Ferret! Leave a message after the Moan! UGN!"

To his surprise and mine, I had moaned with him. Yes, it was just a reaction to the quick feeling of Nostalgia from Scrumptious, but I had still done it.

And as if on queue…the power went out.

It was dark now, and all I could do, was stare through the darkness at the outline that was Riku. And even if I was mistaken, Riku was staring back.

This is going to end horribly

Before I could change my mind, I slowly closed the space between us, and before he could stop me, my lips were pressed against his.

We stayed like that for a moment, Riku's body noticeably tense. I almost pulled myself away, but before I could, I felt a hand on the back of my neck.

Rikus hand.

Riku pulled me closer to him, his lips moving gracefully with my own. I couldn't believe it. He was kissing me back. I was absolutely out of my mind….happy. I almost wanted to stand up and dance around in my bright green boxers to.

Before I could reach my hand around Riku's neck, I felt him slightly start to pull away. Knowing he wasn't ready, I pulled myself away first. I was more than great full that the lights were out. If they weren't, my flushed face would have been visible.

"Sora…" He whispered though the dark.

"I'm sorry… I got carried away…and as much as I hate to admit it…. I like you Riku. A lot…."

I was frozen in my place. I couldn't believe I had admitted my feelings to him. I know I hadn't known him for more than two or three weeks, but I couldn't deny it. I really did like him. Now, the only thing that would be able to haunt me when I think about him would be if he likes me back or not. And even if he doesn't…. it's not like I won't top sexually harassing him. HE is living in a gay photographers apartment after all.

"Sora…I know you may be shocked to hear this, maybe even happy, but before I leave this apartment, I promise you I will at the very least be 'bi-curious'" Riku shuddered.

And then, another explosion of joy and excitement erupted in my stomach. In some, weird freakish Riku sort of way, he had just admitted to liking me a little bit too!

I couldn't believe it.

Smirking, I leaned over to whisper in Riku's ear.

"You know, that's exactly what Scrumptious said before he left my apartment to."

_**A/N-- **_**Yay! Chapter Five! I know its been months, and I know this isn't my funniest chapter of skittles, but I will admit, I haven't been in my most creative moods lately. I would like to dedicate this chapter to DawnofDeath. She has been amazing in following me through all my ridiculousness in making people wait for the next chapter. THANKS DAWN!!! .**

**Sugar glider--- look it up on google. :D**


	6. Halfway Sex

It was late Friday afternoon, and all I could do was stare at my camera. It had been a week since I had been called in to do a photo shoot and I was going through withdrawals.

Riku was in and out of the house a lot lately, his excuse always being 'work'.

I wanted work!!

Usually around the time of the "Fall Photo Frenzy" I would KILL to have a day off. But for some reason, I hadn't been getting any calls. Absolutely none. My hunch was because of Italy. I had yet to giver my answer, and knowing Sephie, he wouldn't bug me until I did.

Luckily for my boss, answering his him was exactly what I intended to do. I picked up my phone, punched in some numbers, and placed it to my ear.

"Hello Sephiroth!"

"Sora honey!" He exclaimed excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic. Actually, I was calling with an answer to your Italy job offer…."

**-- Whoa scene skip!**

"But I want to come Soraa!" Riku begged, latching himself onto my leg.

"It's _Work _Riku! You won't like it at all!"

I was halfway out of my doorway with my photo bag around my shoulder, trying to pluck a persistent Riku from my body.

Before I had hung of the phone with my boss, he asked me to come in and do a fall layout for an up-and-coming magazine called "Roxel and Axis". Riku was gone for work and I intended to leave before he returned, but to no avail. As I expected, Riku wanted to go to the photo shoot with me.

"If I call it a date, can I go?" Riku asked persuadingly.

"I'm not so sure that going to my work place, would be classified as a date." I grinned.

"Although I wouldn't mind going on a date afterwards." I smirked, waiting for his reaction.

"Call it a friend-date, and we have a deal." Riku compromised, standing up.

At that moment, Riku and I mirrored looks of absolute excitement. Sure, they we weren't excited for the same reasons, but it felt good nonetheless.

The ride to the studio was nothing special. We had to take a cab because Triplo hid my car keys once again. When we arrived, I could heart the techno music pulsing through the air. Even now they played the music to loud. As if the complaints from the neighboring building meant nothing. We walked inside the front door, straight into a throng of swooning models.

Ok. Maybe not immediately, but as soon as I walked in, they went stupid…er. I wasn't surprised at their reaction. It happened every time I did a shoot. What surprised me was that they didn't stop their stampede at me. They kept going.

Straight to Riku.

I couldn't believe it. _**My **_pack of swooning, brainless models had left me? Oh hell no! Gay as I may be, there was no way I was going to let my man-candy take my models.

"Oh no Riku!" They cried. Someone had spilled her water all over his white, now see-through, shirt.

"Let me get you a new one! Here, take this wet shirt off!" One commanded.

Almost instantly, Riku's shirt was ripped off his body, only to reveal his perfectly toned abs.

Those were _**my **_abs to look at!

I could feel the jealousy start to bubble, and take over my actions completely as the models put their anorexic hands all over him. I couldn't take it anymore. Though my reaction was rash, I didn't hold back.

I stormed through the cloud of girls before flinging myself into Riku's arms, crushing my lips onto his. I could feel him tense at my touch, but not for long. I pulled away quickly, a smirk occupying my mouth.

"Taken." I stated smugly.

After a few shocked squeals, possibly an orgasm scream or two, the models sulked away, all hope of scoring with Riku, lost.

"So um…" I started, trying to come up with an explanation for my actions.

"So um, despite the surprise, and the slight pain that kiss caused, it was somewhat enjoyable." Riku sighed nonchalantly.

A grin erupted on my face catching Riku's attention. Leaning in towards my ear, he started whispering.

"At least you showed the models not to touch what could be yours…"

I could feel the shivers running up and down my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge. I could not believe he had actually said that! I wanted to say something back, but by the time my body caught up with my brain, he had already walked away, the moment ended.

I silently made my way to the main camera tri-pod, so I could set up my camera. I had my own tri-pod, but in this particular shoot, it would be best to use the studio's larger one. The models stood in position as I shouted directions at them. This cover was supposed to have the, edgy, new style feel to it. Its look was supposed to be eye catching. Though I knew it was impossible to overpower the sales rates of an older, more successful magazine, with just the first issue, I did my best to make them think they had a shot.

As the models posed, I took picture after picture. Occasionally Riku would step in and help them position themselves.

After three hours of shooting models, they were gone, and Riku and I were left to lock up the studio. Before I put my camera back into my bad, I was struck with a thought.

"Riku, Stand there please?" I asked, pointing to the area in front of a black backdrop. Riku did as I asked, a look of confusion spread across his face.

I walked over to Riku and eyed him. Then, another epiphany struck me

"My Riku! You look rather hot in that sweater the models gave you!" I chimed. Not waiting for a response, I yanked the sweater over his head leaving him bare chested. Of course, he still had on his somewhat baggy jeans, and white studded belt.

"Alright, pose for me." I commanded quietly, looking at him through the camera.

For a second the silveret did nothing. I was about to just say I was joking, pack up my camera, and figure out where I was going to take Riku for our "Friend Date."

That was before Riku put his thumbs in his pockets and started smirking sexily at me.

I snapped the button on my camera.

"Again Riku."

The camera snapped again.

After a few more clicks of the button, Riku insisted that it was his turn to play photographer.

"Please Sora? Its only fair." Riku reasoned.

"Fine. But after this, we are going to steal some food from the dining area of this place." I informed him.

With my arms across my chest, I stood in the center of the backdrop and pouted. I hated getting my picture taken as ironic as it was.

After Riku was done taking my pout pictures, Riku finally worked a smile out of me, when he walked over to me, stealing my shirt as well.

"Oh! Set the timer." I exclaimed.

"I want one of both of us.

Riku quickly obliged before running over to my side.

Much to my surprise, Riku leaned over and held a kiss against my cheek.

-Snap-

**Whoa scene skip!**

"I have to make copies of this one!" I grinned, holding up the picture of Riku and I.

After we had finished up our photography session, we printed a copy of each, then made our way to the dining hall. We stole a few sandwiches, wine, and….skittles.

"Sora, I have a confession to make." Riku began, sipping his glass of wine.

"Since I have moved in with you, I have been confused, disoriented, at times scared, and all around driven crazy. For some reason I absolutely love this feeling. I never used to act like I do now. And I obviously NEVER kissed another man. But something about those two kisses you gave me…. made me feel strange."

Riku was confessing…. love? Like maybe? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I'm ready to give being with you a shot…. if your willing." He smiled nervously.

Before I could think my decision through, I set our glasses down on the ground, and pushed Riku on his back gently, leaning over him, my brown locks caressing his cheeks.

"I would say I'm a little bit more than willing. The question is, are you willing to oblige to my wants…" I murmured. I softly grazed my lips across his own, pausing between every touch, in case Riku wanted me to stop. Finally, I pressed my lips full on his, letting my tongue trace his lower lip, before entering his mouth.

He tasted so GOOD. Words couldn't describe it. His tongue swirled with mine, his hands finally leaving his sides to press me down onto his chest.

I could hear his heart pounding in my ears, though mine was perfectly content. I didn't understand why, because usually in this kind of situation, my heart would be out of control.

I felt his hand slowly move down to my waist, his fingers playing with my zipper, before slowly beginning to pull it down.

"Well well well. What DO we have here? Dear little Sora being naughty in the studio? Uh! Whatever will Sephie thinks about this?" Hisses a voice.

Fucking Cloud.

I flung myself off of Riku, fumbling with my zipper.

"What do you want Cloud?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh, I was just stopping by to see if you had left yet. I needed to give you these, orders from above. He smirked, throwing a large, yellow envelope at me.

"I only came as the delivery boy, but getting to watch live porn makes the trip even more worth while. Don't mind me, please continue." He laughed evilly.

"Yea, just leave Cloud." I spat, standing back up.

Without another word, Cloud turned around and left. He was such a bitch. If there was anyone in this world that I hated more than Kairi, it was Cloud. And not only did I hate him; I _fucking _hated him. The one, and possibly, only chance I would ever get, to sex Riku up, was ruined, because of an envelope. A stupid, yellow, paper-cut causing envelope.

And now? Riku was sitting cross-legged eating skittles. It was hopeless. Obviously, I was never meant to fuck Riku.

Karma is such a bitch.

"So where are you going to take me on our first date?" Riku asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure… I'm not even sure that you really want to date me."

"Sora, I almost had sex with you, on the floor of some strange building. If I didn't want to date you after doing that, I wouldn't be Riku. I would be Kairi."

I couldn't help but laugh.

Though I willed every single cell in my body to believe him, I couldn't help but think he was hiding something from me. Nobody that I knew would spend more that an hour or two with Tidus alone, and even then, it would only be because they had to. Not because they wanted to. And with Tidus being in the book industry, as well as him being famous for his many aliases….Riku and Tidus together made me nervous.

**A/n-- Thanks for the wait people! I am getting into the habit of dedications, so I would like to dedicate this chapter to anyone out there who has read this fic. Even if you don't review, or alert, or anything. Thanks for reading it.**

**Whenever I'm talking about Roxes and Axel to a friend, I stumble on my words, and mix their names around. It always come out, Roxel and Axis!**

**possible lemon in an upcoming chapter. Maybbee.**

**Thanks to Liz for pressuring me to post this chapter:D**


	7. Tying Knots

It wasn't until the next afternoon that I realized just how odd my Riku was

**WARNING!!**

**This chapter contains a lemon. For some of you, this may be all right. In fact, you may be skipping down just to get to the lemon. I don't blame you. It's very juicy-full. Nonetheless, for any younger readers or whatever, this is just a little F.Y.I.**

**Enjoy!**

I wasn't until the next morning when I woke up alone in my previously occupied bed, did I realize just how odd my Riku was. Aside from his unusual love of the Discovery Channel and Skittles (except for the red ones of course), the silverete was nothing short of peculiar.

My sudden epiphany came to me mainly because of the events that took place the night before. After Riku and I were so very rudely interrupted at the studio by Cloud, we decided **not **to continue our now ruined romantic night. Instead, we came home.

By the time I had gotten inside and fed Triplo; like any good ferret owner would do, I was ready for a nice hot shower.

Quietly, I dragged myself up the stairs and into my room. Now, if I', not mistaken, steam isn't supposed to come from your shower until you turn it on. That is, unless someone already did… that someone by the name of Riku.

I walked, irritation building, into the bathroom and over to my shower. Opening the glass door, whatever trace of irritation that was there faded, and was unsubtly replaced with high hope of being able to get a peek at Riku's "Willis and doodle berries", but was left in disappointment by the large amount of bubbles that covered every inch of him.

"Riku, I'm tired, disappointed, and smell like swooning models. Let me in my shower."

I demanded, unable to suppress a yawn.

With a look of seriousness on his face, he snatched my hand and pulled me in.

"You really need to learn to share. And besides, this shower is **plenty **big enough for the both of us."

As Riku spoke, I could feel his hands pull my now soaked clothing from my body. Although I didn't protest, he moved slowly, occasionally letting his knuckles brush against my skin.

I closed my eyes, letting the hot water trickle down my exposed limbs while Riku finally did away with my last piece of clothing. Standing up from his crouching position, Riku moved his hands up my sides, leaving trails of goose bumps behind them.

Riku's fingers lingered at my chest a moment before he slowly leaned closer. By this point, I couldn't tell if the hot air near my face was the steam or his hot breath.

Cautiously, As if he were afraid that I might break with him feeling me anymore, finally touched his lips to mine.

Soon after the kiss, I could feel the tile against my back, Riku pushing me against the wall. The silveret's lips moved roughly with mine, every movement strongly fueled with ecstasy. Despite everything that had already happened, it still felt kind of surreal to me. Though that feeling quickly vanished.

Latching onto a few of my brown locks, Riku pulled me as close as humanly possible before thrusting his knee in between my legs, sending chills up my spine.

"Riku…" I sighed through his lips.

But he wouldn't have words. No, instead he pressed even deeper, our tongues moving together in sync.

Before Riku had the time to react, my hand found his appendage and my fingers began working it as if they had a mind of their own. With a moan of pleasure, Riku tore his mouth away from mine and used his hand as a prop on the wall behind me.

I moved my hand faster, rubbing and pulling; slowing down only to tease him. Eventually I used my free hand to pull Riku's face back to mine so I could capture his lips once again.

By now, my hand was pumping swiftly without pause. I wouldn't tease him any longer. Instead I would finish.

Once more Riku ripped his lips from mine this time, lifting his head up to look at me… though it wasn't long. Riku's expression changed extremely as I felt a warm liquid run down my hand; it wasn't the shower water.

Riku leaned over me, panting, while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I bet you didn't think I would be up to trying this again, since we failed the first time did you?" Riku asked quietly.

"No, but the first's failure was worth the second's success." I grinned. " But I'm not done."

Grabbing Riku's wrist, I led him out of the shower and bathroom and onto my bed. I didn't have to explain or warn him, because he knew full well of what I planned to do to him next.

I laid myself on top of him, giving him a few light kissed before standing once more. Slightly hesitant, I took a hold of my erection and carefully let it slide into my Riku.

I watched as his fists clenched my sheers, and his face flush with every pump. I had to out every ounce of self-control that I had into each thrust. I needed to be gentle…though that was not Riku's plan.

The boy sat up, wrapping his arms loosely around my neck, and to my surprise, was rocking his hips back and forth with mine. He wanted more.

So, obliging Riku's request, I thrust deeper and harder. As every second ticked by, more moans of pleasure rang through our ears. With every moment Riku pulled me deeper, my body pumping faster. Then before I knew it, the liquid came. White, hot and sticky, it trickled down onto the sheets as I fell breathless onto Riku's chest.

"That was nothing short of amazing." Riku sighed.

And then, I couldn't help but laugh a little at how cheesy cute that sounded.

**Woah scene Skip!**

I suppose that's when I first noticed it. When I awoke alone. I quietly stood out my bed and grabbed a pair of black boxers and white t-shirt from my dresser. I left my room figuring Riku was probably in his room changing, or watching the Discovery Channel with Trip.

When I entered his room, it was left in a state that let me know he had been in here not to long ago.

I know they say curiosity killed the cat, But I wasn't worried. I'm not s cat.

I'm a Sora.

I walked over to Riku's open laptop and scanned over the screen. There wasn't really anything interesting on there, SO I figured that maybe his documents would. I clicked his documents folder and looked for anything with an eye-catching title.

At first, all I saw were documents like:

Deadline Dates, Newsletters, Tidus's grocery List, Kairi emergency escape plan, etc. Things of that nature. That is, until I found a document titled, "Sora.doc".

My mouse hovered over the file—

"Sora!" A voice called happily from the stairway. Without a second thought, I slammed the top shut and left the room with a fake plastered smile on my face

"Hey, I was just coming down to see you, but I was side-tracked when I noticed your computer top was open, and wasting batter power, so I went in to close it." I lied. I couldn't let him know I was snooping. I would just have to go back and look at it later.

"Ok, thanks!" He grinned. Without saying anything, Riku pulled me close to him. Clearly he had been longing for one of my hugs. And yet, despite the fact that the previous events of the night before happened to be everything I'd wanted since I had known him, I couldn't shake my curiosity. Thank God I WASN'T a cat.

**Woah Scene Skip!**

By dinner, I was absolutely crazy with curiosity. Riku had shut himself up in his room, claiming to be in dire need of work time. I tried to convince him into procrastinating a little, just enough to where he could spend at lest an hour or two with me, but he disagreed. He pointed out to the fact that we had spent an entire day together, and that he needed to let his workaholic side take charge for a bit. Angry, I was about to ask him what he was working SO hard on, but he suspiciously cut me off by shoving his tongue down my throat.

So, stir crazy and curious at 6pm left me only on option.

"Sora!!" Roxas and Axel greeted in unison. I had decided that whenever I was to plan a party, Axle and Roxas were to be my partners in crime.

"Sora dear, before we can get started with the planning of your extravaganza, you MUST tell us the occasion and the location, so we know what we're working with." Axle demanded.

"The occasion is sheer boredom relief, and the location is my humble home." I grinned.

And so the party planning began.

**A/n:-- Look! Another Chapter! Yes yes, I know I'm probably loathed by all because of the large amount of time I put in between each chapter release. I apologize for any and all pain I might have caused any of you readers, and I hope you all don't hate me TOO much. I HAVE NEWS!**

**There is only 2-3 more chapters left! And just to show my appreciation to all of my Skittles fans, there will be a surprise at the end of the last chapter!!**

**Also, a little notice, these next chapters will be coming out rapid fire! BE HAPPY!!**

**3 LOVE to all-- TST**


	8. He came

I could feel the beads of sweat rolling down my neck as I danced very bouncily along with the crowd of people that occupied my

I could feel the beads of sweat rolling down my neck as I danced very bouncily along with the crowd of people that occupied my apartment. I was extremely happy with the way things had turned out. I had now decided that whenever I was going to have a party, Roxas and Axel were most definitely going to be my planners. Throughout the day, the two had taken all of my furniture; aside from my long black couch that was pushed against the wall, and put it upstairs into the two bedrooms. They had decorated my house with black and blue drapery everywhere, along with many things that glowed. My kitchen had been turned into an amazing bar, and my television replaced by a huge stereo. I was sure to get complaints about the noise.

After a few songs of nonstop dancing, and the occasional glance at an ever-laughing Riku at the bar, I decided that I had let my throat go dry long enough- it was time to get a drink. I carefully weaved my way through the throng of dancers, over to the bar. I took my seat right next to Riku's, pulling up a Vault energy drink from behind the counter. Compared to the three empty beer glasses in front of Riku, my drink looked like a juice box.

"Sorraaa! Why only that? Come onnn looozen up! Have a REAL drink!" Riku slurred putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry, I like to keep a clear head when I'm in a room full of drunks!" I grinned. Riku burst out into the laugh that I so loved to hear, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Your so funnies Sora! But really, I have to tell you something." He informed me, his expression changing from "Drunk off his ass" to "Drunk off his 'SERIOUS' ass".

"I…. want…. to be a pirate. I have always wanted to be a pirate! I don't know what this whole, ninja pirate fight is, but pirates are way better. They have cool hats…and boats!" He gasped excitedly.

At this, I couldn't help but laugh until I was crying along with him, even though my cheeks started hurting from smiling too much. He seemed to do that a lot…. Make me smile, that is.

As we laughed, my mind once again shifted to its state of curiosity. This here, was a conversation worth saving. Who wouldn't want to read about Riku's pirate dreams? Still…. I was utterly confused. I just couldn't put my foot on what the hell the document was about. I felt as if I should probably keep my nose out of it, but if it had to do with me, then didn't I have a right to know what it was? Besides. Riku was a good friend. It wouldn't be anything bad, I was sure of it.

Right…?

I couldn't recall ever doing anything that might have pissed him off. I know I was a little weird to begin with, but wasn't he a little strange as well?

Sighing, I let my head drop into my hands, as theory after theory played through my mind, on what the document could possibly contain.

Still, I had to see it.

But Riku couldn't know. He couldn't know what I was doing.

Placing a small peck on the cheek of a very happy Riku, I whispered something about having to use the bathroom into his ear. I slid off the stool and pushed my way pass all of the dancers once more, and started upstairs. I hoped that in Riku's drunken state, he wouldn't even notice I had left. And if he did, I didn't think he would be able to make it off of the stool.

Creeping quietly down the hallway, I kept my eyes on the doorway that was to Riku's room.

I suddenly understood why people chose Ninja's over Pirates. They were WAY stealthier.

When I finally reached Riku's room after many attempted ninja dodge rolls, I could feel my breath shorten, and my heartbeat quicken. I knew I shouldn't have been in there. What I was doing was very, VERY wrong. At first, these thoughts had stopped me in my tracks. I was standing in the middle of his room, only a few inches away from his desk, and thoughts of giving up crossed my mind. I almost gave in.

Almost.

Sitting down in the desk chair, I opened the laptop, touching it as little as possible, feeling somewhat shameful as I did so.

As if it were fate, the very document that was in the middle of the screen, waiting for me to click, was "Sora.doc". At this point, I didn't have any room, or time, to debate with myself. It was now or never, and I wasn't going to wait for never.

Double-clicking the document, it sprang to life and opened lovingly, waiting for me to read it.

And so it began.

My eyes scanned quickly over the words, though I was sure not to miss anything.

My jaw dropped just a little more with each line, my heart slowing just a tad with each paragraph.

By page five I was finished. I couldn't possibly read any further. My brain was fried; my heart felt like it had stopped, and my jaw could go no further. I closed the laptop a little more slowly than when I had opened it, and stood silently. It wasn't like I was trying to act like a ninja or anything, but when you were this awestruck, it was kind of hard not to. I dragged myself down the hallway and once again down the stairs. I could tell I must have looked a little strange, because when I had made it to the bottom, the dancers were at a complete halt, Roxas looked absolutely furious at Axel, and Riku; suddenly sober, was rushing over to me.

It was just like in one of the movies, when something really conflicting happens, things in your eyes go extremely slow, and everybody's voices seem kind of distant, if not completely muted. Yes…like that. The difference? The only one I could see was the Riku. I couldn't understand HIM clearly, but I understood his document.

So, with a swift move of my right hand, I left a mark on his left cheek.

It was around this time when everything sped up, and people started clearing out. Riku was shying away from me slightly, holding the welt on his cheek, and Roxas had stormed out of the room already.

"...Why?" was all I could muster.

**A/N: I know this chapter is EXCRUTIATINGLY short, but please bear with me. I'm five pages into chapter nine and you can expect it either really late tonight, or really early tomorrow. It's going to be LONG in order to make up for this chapters shortness. Thanks so much for reading, and be expecting a new story.**

**It's going to be fantastic. : D**

**3 to all of you**

**Ten-Second-Tom**


	9. He saw

From the moment I slapped Riku, to the point that Roxas had stormed out of my apartment completely, I had only one thought. One thought and one question that Riku was unable to answer.

Why?

What had I done to him EVER, to make him want to write about me like that? It was humiliating, and he had pretty much lied to me, toyed with my feelings, and then threw them back in my face? I didn't even know when he was planning to tell me,

"Hey Sora! I've only been living with you so I could gather information on your life, so I could make it into a novel about your life, in turn making you seem like some crazy gay with a ferret and camera. Everything I ever told you was a lie! Oh, and the "I like you" thing? Total bullshit. So, thanks for letting me live in your apartment, mess around with your head and then dump you like yesterdays newspaper!"

It was unbelievable, but what other choice did I have but to believe it? I had seen it with my own two eyes! There was no possible excuse that could make up for what he wrote! The most I could do would be to stop him from sending it to his publisher, yes…I had to do it.

At the moment, I was sitting outside next to a lamppost on Johansson Street. It was dark and a little humid, and how I had gotten here wasn't exactly all clear to me, but I'm pretty sure it involved running. I wiped a few beads of sweat from my brow, standing as I did so. I had a story to stop, and a Riku to kick out. I didn't want to drag the process of this out, but I wasn't about to kick him out without getting his flash-drive and computer erased. He was not going to humiliate me like that.

After I had planned all that I was going to do when I got there, I started walking down the empty sidewalk.

"SORA!" A voice called.

I lifted my gaze from the concrete to see Roxas sprinting towards me, his eyes slightly red, probably from crying.

"Sora! I didn't know this would happen! I don't know what to say… I-"

"Knew what would happen? What did you know?" I interrupted, my attention caught by his words.

"Please don't be angry with me Sora." Roxas pleaded.

"Why would I be angry with you? You haven't given me any reason to have you?" I asked, my suspicion rising.

"Well… What Riku did... was doing…I knew about it." He admitted, taking a step back.

"I knew he was writing something, and I knew it involved you, but Axel promised me you wouldn't get hurt! He promised! And I really thought you and Riku had something going! I mean, you didn't see the way he looked at you when you weren't paying attention!" He explained frantically.

"You…knew…?"

"Ohh I knew you would be mad Sora! Please! I was misled! I would never do anything that would hurt you on purpose! Please believe me!"

I nearly died.

"Believe you? Roxas! You're supposed to be my best friend! So is Axel! And look! You two knew! You knew this whole time, yet you acted as if you were completely ignorant! You made me believe you hadn't ever met Riku before the time I 'introduced' you!" I yelled.

"If all I have been eating is LIES from my so called 'friends' then why the hell should I believe you now!?" I hissed, my voice echoing down the street.

Roxas looked as if new tears were flowing down his face, but I couldn't tell really with the poor glow of the streetlamp. But why did he have a reason to cry? It wasn't as if HE was the one being made a fool of! It wasn't as if HE was the one lied to…. the one who fell in love with someone as deceitful as Riku…It wasn't him. It was all me. If anyone had a reason to cry, it was me. And even though I had every reason to burst out in tears, I didn't I wouldn't give Riku that kind of satisfaction. There was no way.

I pushed roughly pass Roxas, leaving him staring at my back as I started running in the direction of my complex. I needed to get the ones who lied to me OUT. They needed to leave and I needed to get what was written back.

When I turned the corner to my street, I could feel my knees try to buckle. I wouldn't let them. Now was not the time to get nervous. I moved swiftly down the street, and up to the building, before barging into the front door. Instead of my usually elevator path, I took the stairs. I didn't have the patience to stand in an elevator, let alone wait for it to get to the bottom floor.

When I reached the top, I didn't take any time at all to plan an entrance. I simply, walked in. At first I had expected to see him and axel, downing another beer in a job well done. Instead, I saw my apartment, clean, and empty. The lights were off, but at the top of the stairs I could see the one light that belonged to the guest bedroom- Riku, no longer a guest.

I stormed up the stairs, and pushed the door open all the way, to reveal Riku sitting on the floor in front of the dresser, pulling out his clothes, and setting them in a suitcase. When he spotted me, he almost tripped over his bag trying to stand up. He didn't dare take a step towards me, a smart move, but instead he just spoke.

"I know I'm not welcome here anymore, and I know an apology would not be of any matter to you, but please listen to me. I never meant to hurt you. In fact, a lot of things that happened, I never meant them to. Like, becoming friends. I never meant for that to happen. When I came here, you were just a character I was going to base a story on. I wasn't trying to give you the idea that I wanted any form of relationship with you. But…. when I met you that first day, I knew I wouldn't be able to stick to my original plans. I knew I would at least have to be friends with you. My reason, or at least the one I tried to convince myself with, was that it would be better for research." He babbled.

"I never intended to…to fal-"

"Don't. Don't lie to me anymore. I don't care what your intentions were, I just want your flash-drive, and the story erased from your computer. Give me that, leave, and I will forget this whole thing ever happened. You owe me that." I told him.

For some reason, he looked pained by me interrupting him. He deserved it. He deserved ten times worse the pain he had inflicted on me. He deserved every bit of it.

After a moment of silence, he sighed.

"I can't. My life is riding on this project. I need it." He told me quietly.

"Oh! Ruin MY life!? Ruin MY life to make yours better? I should have KNOWN you were that kind of person! Get the hell out of here. You have ten minutes before I call the cops." I threatened.

Stomping to my room, I slammed my door, and threw myself onto my bed. I wanted the tears to fall so badly, but they wouldn't. Maybe it was because my body was still in shock, or maybe the devastation was so intense, not even crying would help.

I laid my head back onto my pillow while pulling the covers over me. I let my eyelids fall to a close, and sleep took over me. I didn't need any more thoughts of the night's events. I just needed some calm for a few hours.

--

I awoke the next morning with a headache the size of Mt. Rushmore. It was not exactly my ideal way to start the morning after the night you learned the one you loved was using you, but what could I do?

I stood out of my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I forced myself out of my clothing and into the shower. I wasn't sure how long I was in the shower; neither did I know the time of when I got in the shower. I suppose time didn't matter at this point though.

Once I had gotten dressed in a t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms, I cautiously, I walked out into the hallway, and to the guest room. When I opened the door, I half expected to see Riku's lazy ass asleep in the bed. Instead, I saw an empty room, and the bed made. I almost left, somewhat satisfied with my working threat, when I noticed something square and silver on the pillow at the head of the bed. I walked slowly over to the bed, confused once I realized what it was, and what was on top of it.

Sitting on the pillow was Riku's laptop. And on top of that, was his flash drive.

He left it.

Why had he left it? WHY was he still messing with my head?! What did he want from me!? Was this still apart of his story? Wasn't he done screwing with me? Why wouldn't he just leave me alone...?

Sighing, I left the computer and memory stick on the pillow and walked downstairs. Everything seemed a little eerie. Triplo was fast asleep on the couch, and the television was off. Everything was still clean, so I was a little happy that I hadn't dreamed that part. Someone really had cleaned my apartment up.

Without getting any coffee or breakfast, I picked Triplo up and set him in my lap as I sat down in his spot. At first, he seemed tentative; clearly knowing that something went down the night before that wasn't good. I looked down into his dark brown eyes and gave him a small, sad smile. Almost instantly, Triplo stood up on his hind legs and reached his face to my shoulder, as if to hug me. I lifted him a little further, and he nuzzled my cheek.

It was then that I could feel the small warm, salty tears run down my face. I tried to move Triplo's face away from my own so he wouldn't get wet, but he wouldn't have it. He wouldn't leave me. Just with this small kind, loving, innocent act of Triplo's, I couldn't keep my tears from falling harder, faster. I was touched at how much he really did love me.

Somehow I felt as if the only one in this world that I could possibly trust…was him. My friend for life.

He would never betray me. Not like everyone else…

"Alright Triplo! Let's go! We only have an hour before the plane leaves!" I called into the empty room. After a moment of silence, I saw Triplo very reluctantly trudge into the room. It was clear with his every move, that he wasn't excited about flying. To be honest, I wasn't to thrilled about it either, but if it meant to get out of this hellhole of memories, then it was ok.

It had been four weeks since the Riku incident, and I was just starting to be able to live again. The week before Sephiroth had approached me, asking me to confirm my decision to go to Italy, and to see if I still needed two tickets. I suppose if he would have asked me four weeks earlier, I might have said yes. No…not might. I would have. It would have been a definite yes.

But the person I had planned to ask to go with me was no longer in my life.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I picked Triplo up, and took a few moments to stare into the empty space of my old apartment. I rather liked this place, and was kind of sad to leave it here. Yet, it was a new beginning. A fresh start. Unfortunately, my old apartment was not going to be apart of it.

With a last look of the place I turned around and walked out the door, locking it for the last time, behind me.

The cab ride was nothing special, and neither was my arrival at the airport. It wasn't like I had anyone seeing me off. Anyone that might have was no longer considered my friend. So I guess you could say that I was leaving at an ideal time.

I walked down the hallways until I reached my almost empty terminal. I sat down in one of the crappy leather seats, and put in my headphones. Once I had shuffle going on my blue I-pod, I was about to pull out a book, but was unable to.

There, standing only a few feet away from me was him.

HIM.

Why was he here? How the hell did he even know where I was going?

I watched him as he closed the space between us, my heart skipping a few beats.

"What do you want?" I asked, pulling out my headphones.

"Haven't you caused enough damage?"

At this, I saw him cringe slightly. I almost felt bad; if I hadn't just been reminded of the pain I was almost over.

"You never finished it. My story. You never finished reading it. You HAVE to finish it." He told me.

I wanted to laugh, just to make him feel bad, but I couldn't manage one.

"I already disposed of your computer." Was all I said. As for the flash-Drive? I had it in my bag. I decided to keep it for a bit. In case I ever decided to finish the story.

"And the memory stick?" He asked feebly.

"GONE." I informed him rudely.

"I see." He said quietly.

"You can leave now Ri…Riku. Go. You don't need to be here." I said. I could hardly bear to say his name…

With a nod, and what looked to be an attempted hug that he rethought, he left. Slowly, I might add. It was as if it took him centuries to leave my line of sight.

"The flight to Venice, Italy, now boarding." The intercom lady Announced.

That was my queue.

It was time for a new beginning.

One without deceit and lies.

I would make sure of that.

**A/N: Well…**

**That's it.**

**I have an epilogue coming, but as for numbered chapters, that's it.**

**I love you all.**

**Expect the epilogue sometime today or tomorrow.**

**Promise.**

**-Ten-Second-Tom**


	10. He's still conquering

Shit

Shit.

Here I was again. The pain twisted inside my stomach as the feeling I knew all to well returned. It had been a year since I had last seen Sora, and it had been a year since I had started feeling alive again. Everyday I felt regret for what I did, and every day I thought of the one I watched leave. Curiosity was there as well. Had he ever finished the story? If he did, did he care? And if he didn't…did it matter? There was no way for me to tell. It was KILLING me not knowing what he was doing… how he was doing. I didn't even know what part of Italy he was in. But the question that continuously ate at me, was if it would have worked… I know that a good part of me wished that once I was published, he would decide that he didn't care. But inside I knew that it wouldn't have been ok. He would have been just as angry if I would have told him, as he was finding it on his own. I know it was my choice to write something like I did, and part of me still believes that I should have kept it, rather then leave it at his house. Still…I wished he would have let me explain.

When I came to him, I was just some guy who wanted to find out what it was like living with someone as spontaneous and…. flaming, as him. I was fresh out of college, doing part time journalism, and when the idea of a novel was presented to me, I immediately went to my notes. Throughout college I had wrote down things that might have interested me. I'd always been attracted to fictional stories and being able to entertain. I figured that if I wanted to write a fictional story, I would need someone to inspire me. Besides, who wouldn't be interested in finding what would happen if a straight guy lived with a gay guy? Sure, I was living with Axel, and he would have been a project worth trying, and for a moment I almost used him! But once Tidal Wave told me about Sora, I knew I couldn't pass this chance up. Almost immediately I started working on a plan; a way to get into Sora's apartment without any questions being asked.

Business was a surefire, unquestionable reason to be down in Sora's part of California. Lucky for me, it was near Axel's place, and mine so I wouldn't need to pack all of my research stuff with me.

So there I was. Sitting at the top of the best idea I had ever come up with for a story, when something completely unexpected happened.

Love.

Axel had always told me that living with him would change me, and that I wouldn't stay straight forever. Of course I just disregarded his opinion on the subject of my sexuality, though it might have done me some good to listen to him. Maybe it wouldn't have come as such a shock the first time my heart stopped when looking at Sora. That first time, was the time that Sora and I were sitting like idiots in the kitchen with ice packs on our heads. I didn't know what came over me, but when he touched my leg…something just clicked.

At first I wanted to leave. I wanted to take the information I had, and leave. I didn't want to ruin my weeks of planning for some silly feeling. And even though I knew it wouldn't end happily, I stayed. I couldn't bring myself to leave. I didn't want to.

That was probably why I couldn't feel anything but regret and self pity…and pain.

So, here I was again, the feelings of over a year ago fresh in my mind. I might have just broken down. Yea…right there in the middle of the bookstore. If it weren't for the newfound anger that came along with the other feelings, I was pretty sure I would have. I was standing in the fiction section of the local bookstore I always went to, when I found it. My book.

The one I wrote, and didn't publish because I left the information with Sora. Yes, the same information Sora had "disposed of".

Skittles and a Ferret.

When I had come up with that name, I had intended to change it. It was sort of a… placeholder for a much better title; one I would come up with later. Plucking the book from the shelf, I opened it up to the front page: The acknowledgements page. I scanned down the list of names and reasons, until I came to the very last one.

One I hadn't written.

" And most of all, thanks to Kairi Skires for getting this published for me when I was unavailable. I love her lots!"

Love her lots? Who did she think she was? How in the hell did she get her stupid little hands on MY book!? Who told her she could do that? What fucking publishing company LET her do that!? I would have to push the painful feelings aside while I took care of that stupid bitch.

Closing the book, I tucked it under my arm and walked to the cash register. After paying for it, though I wrote it, I walked outside into the sun filled shopping area and over to the benches. Sitting down on an empty one, I started flipping through the pages of the book, remembering the things I wrote as I saw it. Once I got the end, the last chapter I stopped. Here it was. My explanation. The reason why I did what I did, and the one thing that might make Sora hate me less.

And yes, it was only Sora I wanted to make hate me less.

After the party, things were kind of chaotic. Axel and I were kicked out of our homes, and we were forced to go back to our old apartment. Of course, we both got insanely drunk and weren't conscious for an extremely long time, but we got over that the day Roxas came over and kicked out asses.

Eventually Roxas got over it, letting Axel move back in with him, and soon after, he forgave me, but what good did that do me? It wasn't Roxas I wanted to forgive me. It was my Sora. Anyway, as for Tidus, he was still living under Roxas and Axel's roof. He could have been out of there already, but with the diner chick he met and his house troubles, he didn't exactly have the will power to leave yet. Plus he enjoyed living with someone for a change.

--

I closed the book; looking at the back- this only worsened my anger. Near the upper left corner was a small black and white picture of me, next to a short summary.

Not only would Sora know what I wrote, but now the entire world would be in on my secret. How was I supposed to fix something like that?

_**Well let the Geek in the Pink take a stab at it,**_

_**If you're liking' what ya see, baby wink at it..**_

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and pushed the "Ok" button, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Did you see the book yet?"

"Tidus? You saw it?! Why didn't you-"

"Shut up for a second. Sora is a good friend of mine, and you said he wouldn't get hurt. Hurry and go fix this problem before he finds the published copy of your mistake. You should know by now what to do. If not, then you don't deserve Sora anyway."

Click.

I stared down at the screen of my phone, my jaw very close to dropping. I thought about what he said for a moment, and with that, I was on my way. It only took me a few minutes to wave down a Taxi and tell him my destination. Where I was going, I wasn't sure was where I should be headed. I was confused and disoriented, and my methods of fixing problems weren't exactly orthodox, but I didn't know any other way. I was a dumb ass in love and I wasn't about to let things end now.

As I arrived at my destination, I threw a wad of cash at the driver, not counting the bills. I leapt out of the car and ran inside automatic doors. As if fate were, for some reason unknown to me, on my side, there were only two people in the line I needed to be in. I sprinted threw the crowds of people before entering my designated line. Once it was my turn to make my purchase, I took a second to catch my breath. I didn't want to think because chances were I would talk myself out of doing this, so instead I stepped up to the counter.

"One ticket to Venice Italy please."

**A/n- I feel awful for leaving you all for so long. I don't have a good excuse really so I'm not going to make one. As you all know, this is chapter ten. The last chapter of my Skittles. I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love every one who read it even if you didn't like it. :D **

**I have a surprise. **

**The answer to all of the confusing parts such as "Tidal Wave" and "Axel and Riku living together."**

_**100 Days **_** is the Prequel to **_**Skittles and a Ferret. **_**You have to read it to understand those confusing parts. :D **

**I have another surprise.**

**There is something coming.**

**Something by the name of….-drumroll-…..SEQUEL!**

**3 you all**

**--Ten-Second-Tom **


End file.
